The Violet Hour
by evil-vile-kitty
Summary: Named after the song titled 'The Violet Hour' by Sea Wolf, takes place in the beginning of New Moon. A Romance of sorts between Bella and Jasper...perhaps a little bit of delicious Emmett as well. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Attack

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the twists in the plot.

A/N: Sorry to do this to all of you that love long chapters but I'm kind of heading for shorter chapters in this story.

**The Violet Hour**

Chapter 1: Attack

I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen, even with Alice's warning. Nothing could have prepared me enough for it.

We were celebrating Bella's birthday. Alice, the love of my existence, was taking photographs of my brothers girlfriend. As much as I could feel the loathing coming from Bella due to the normal birthday traditions Alice was putting her through, another emotion was radiating throughout the room; hunger. I knew it wasn't coming from the human girl, that only meant that it was coming from one of my family members.

Then it happened. The scent of her blood was so overwhelming, so delicious, just a little taste. '_Come on Jazz, keep ahold of yourself!'_ It was like it was all in slow motion. Rose and Alice were growling at Bella, I knew they were ready to pounce. Edward and Emmett grabbed ahold of me but they didn't have to worry about me. Carlisle and Esme were reaching out to grab me as well. I had to protect Bella. I had to keep Rose and Alice away from her.

Edward was losing his grip, perfect. If one lost his grip, then I could slip away. Rose and Alice were slowly coming up to her, taunting almost. I found my chance to move when Emmett adjusted his hold on me. Pushing my brothers back I leapt over Rose, landing in front of Bella.

I had to reach back to her, had to make sure that none of them could snatch the girl away. My growling seemed to bring everyone but Rose and Alice back to their senses. I bare my teeth and snap at the two females in front of me but nothing would make them back down even as Edward and Emmett grab Alice and Rose.

As Carlisle makes his way around them and reaches for Bella I growl at him, he tells me that he just wants to check out her injury. Slowly, both Carlisle and I move Bella to his study, everyone following behind us with my love and my sister still struggling to attack.

With the help of Esme keeping the girls back with Edward and Emmett I close the door to the study. Not that that would help if they got out of my brothers' tight grips. I turn to see Bella sitting on Carlisles desk as he examines her finger. "Just a paper cut." I hear him say. A fucking paper cut. I know it's not her fault. It happens to the best of us. Or at least in any humans case.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Thank you Jazz." She says.

I nod at her telling her that it was no problem. Of course Carlisle has to suggest that I leave the room so as the blood doesn't get to me.

"It doesn't bother me Carlisle. I'm not tempted. And I thought that Alice and Rosalie would have more strength than I would. I thought I would have been the one to lose control in a situation like this." I explained, still looking at Bella. She looked like she was deep in thought. I could feel the curiosity that lingered in the room from her.

"But why didn't you try to attack me?" She asked, her head cocked to the side. _'Good question.'_

"I have no clue. Carlisle?" He must know something. And as soon as I asked him he froze for a split second. Bella didn't notice but I certainly did.

"I'm afraid I don't know either." That's all he had to say? My parental unit was hiding something. I knew he was.


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**The Violet Hour**

Chapter 2: Leaving

After what seemed like a lifetime, I could hear Rose dry sobbing in her room. She was apologizing over and over, she was bordering hysterics. I could hear Emmett quietly try to soothe her telling her it was alright. I knew she slipped; we all have.

Alice unfortunately was still trying to fight Edward. She had completely lost it; was still the monster that she turned into when Bella cut herself. The Sound of my sweet Alice trying to get to Bella broke my dead heart. I'd never seen her like this. I knew she wasn't going to turn back into my wife.

Carlisle turned and looked at me when he finished cleaning and bandaging up Bella's finger. "Stay here with Bella while I go talk to Edward and Alice." That was an order, not a request.

Bella came over to sit with me on Carlisles couch. "I don't blame you. I know you didn't do anything to hurt me. I don't blame Rosalie or Alice either." So selfless, that's why I liked her.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I know. But I don't think Alice will ever be the same. Something in your blood made her flip. She's never going to be the same again."

I didn't have to strain my ears to hear Carlisle tell Edward that he thought it would be best to send Alice away for a while. Of course Edward would fight him on this. He told Carlisle that we were to dangerous for Bella to be around and that all of us would have to leave. Otherwise, sending Alice away would tear the family apart. I could hear growling coming from Emmett and Rose as well as Esme. They didn't want to have to pick up and just leave just because of a little mishap. They were all angry and for once it was all geared towards Edward. Carlisle told Edward at that moment that none of us were going anywhere.

I guess that was all that Edward needed. I could hear him drag Alice out of the house saying that he would take her to the Denali clan in Alaska and not to expect him back for a while. I knew that when Edward said a while it would mean a few decades...maybe more than a few centuries this time. _'So this is it? He's just going to leave Bella so he can get over a little accident. She'll be long gone by the time he decides to come back to be with her.'_ I heard the silver Volvo speed away from the Cullen home. _'Not even going to say good bye to her either. What a fucking jerk!'_

"What's happening Jasper?" Bella looked up at me, anxiousness in her eyes, but the fear seeped from her aura.

I wrapped my arms around her petite body, holding her to mine as I projected calmness to her as I exhaled a deep and very unnecessary breath.

"Jazz?" she questioned.

"Bella," I didn't want to be the one to break this girls heart. "Edward is taking Alice to the Denali Clan so she can hopefully cool off."

"I hope she will be okay." she paused. "When will Edward be back?"

I closed my eyes, willing her to stay calm. "He won't"

She stiffened in my arms. "What do you mean he won't be back?" When she looked at me she knew what I meant. Tears sprung up in her eyes and I felt my calm wavering. She was fighting against an empath here! Bella clung to me as hard as she could, crying like there was no tomorrow. "Why?"

I couldn't lie to her, but I couldn't tell her either. As if on cue, Emmett came in. "Bella," he stopped, he looked ready to crumble at the sight of the human girl in my arms. My brother came over getting on his knees in front of us. "Bella, look at me." She peeked at him from under her arm that was wrapped around my neck. "I hate to see you like this little sister, but Edward felt that after tonight that it would be unsafe to be around you...for all of us to be around you." I could feel her shaking violently against me.

"You're leaving me? Everyone's going to leave me?" Bella was in hysterics.

Emmett quickly sat on the other side of Bella and we both held her in our arms together. "Sweet Bella, I'm not leaving you. We are staying right here with you, the rest of the family is staying here with you." At that moment I saw why Bella called him her big teddy bear. Emmett seemed to calm her down better than I did. "You're going to be fine Bells."

I whispered a thank you to my brother before he got up to leave the room. Bella looked relieved that we were staying but absolutely horrible from the thought of not having Edward around anymore. She looked, in all, exhausted.

Gathering her up in my arms I whisper to her, "Come on darlin', let's get you to bed." Bella wrapped her arms around my neck as I carried her to my room. After laying her on my bed, I got up to leave her to sleep.

"Don't leave me." Came Bella's voice. She sounded so weak, her voice so small.

"I won't leave you." I said coming to lay next to her. At that point, I knew that I had to fix Bella. I vowed to myself that I would do whatever it took to make her happy.


	3. Caring

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**The Violet Hour**

Chapter 3: Caring

I knew something wasn't right when Bella woke up next to me the next morning. She didn't say anything when she opened her eyes. She just sat up and pulled herself out of bed. She didn't acknowledge me let alone say 'good morning'. She simply got up, grabbed a set of clothes and went straight to the bathroom connected to my bedroom.

I didn't say anything to her when she came out; she didn't say anything to me either. Bella left the room and went downstairs. I followed her to the living room where Emmett and Rose were sitting and I knew that Esme was in the kitchen.

Before Esme could offer up breakfast for Bella, she had already walked out the door, keys in hand. I started to head for the motorcycle I had recently purchased for myself when Rose stopped me.

"She needs time, Jazz." Time? Time for what? I didn't need to ask, Rose was already answering my unspoken question. "She needs time to process it all. Don't worry Jazz, She'll be back."

Nodding my head I turned to go up to my room to wait upon my precious cargo. The more time that went by, the more frustrated I had become. What was she doing? My nerves were everywhere with worry as the day drug on. After what seemed like days, which was only a total of six hours, Bella came through the door not looking any better than what she did in the morning.

She completely ignored everyone as she took fast steps back to my room. I chose to follow, walking at a humans pace to give her some 'time' as Rose put it. By the time I got to my room, she was already in bed asleep, a fitful sleep, but sleep none-the-less. I couldn't help but to notice that she smelled like wet dog.

She went through the same routine everyday for the next seven months. Occasionally, Esme, Emmett, Rose or myself would come to my room with something for her to eat. Each of us trying to get her to eat; she ignored us every time. Carlisle kept telling us that when she was ready she would talk to us she would and to not force anything on her. Rose was on her last nerve trying to help Bella and it was causing problems between her and Emmett. On top of taking care, or trying to, of Bella there was constant arguing and fighting between Rose and Emmett.

Until one day she snapped and told us that she was leaving to go see Alice. I could hear her telling Emmett as she started to pack her bags to not bother and that she didn't want him joining her. This caused him to get angry and finally go off the handle when he asked her as she got in the car when she would be back. Her response was that she didn't know.

Along with Bella technically gone, Emmett was pulled in right along with her. He quit hunting, which wasn't good in Bella's case and he kept himself locked away in his room. I missed talking to my brother. He refused to speak to anyone and it put a strain on the rest of us. Esme had tried many times to get him to drink the blood that she had extracted from the grizzlies for him when she went hunting; he refused it every time, causing her to leave it to me to drink it.

As for me, I hunted when I could between trying to take care of Bella, especially when she had her nighmares everynight. I stopped calling Chief Swan on what to do with Bella, he told us that he couldn't deal with it and thanked us for trying to take care of her. I was surprised that he allowed her to stay with us, considering what Edward had done to her. The least we could do was help take care of her.


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**The Violet Hour**

Chapter 4: The Truth

Another month had passed with no change in Bella or Emmett. Esme and I were starting to get really tired of having to 'try' to take care of them; Carlisle was just indifferent about it all, telling us to give them time. I was done with giving her time.

I sat in my room waiting for Bella to get back from La Push. I had to get something out of her, and I had to do it now. I knew she would be back home within minutes and I was expecting the same thing as usual. Only this time when she got home, I was shocked with an emotional Bella. I could feel the hurt, the pain, the worst agony eating away at her. It almost knocked me to the ground.

As she stormed through my bedroom door, I was expecting her to throw herself straight into bed, not into my arms! What shocked me even more what that she was screaming.

"He left me! He left me Jasper and he's never coming back!" I couldn't understand why she was still hung up on Edward. It was ridiculous.

"It's okay Bella. I swear if I ever see Edward again I'll rip him to shreds and light his pansy ass on fire for you."

"No, it's Jacob! He left me!" What? She's not upset with Edward? Jacob, Jacob, Jacob...oh! That Jacob! I'd seen her a few times talking to him in the parking lot at school. I had over heard him talking about the reservation to her. Reservation? Oh hell no! The wolves? He left her? I thought that they were best friends...unless he quit talking to her because he's turned into one too. Aww fuck!

"Bella, I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding." I tried to comfort her. She only cried harder.

"It's not! He told me that he didn't want to be my friend anymore! He's been this way since he started hanging around with that Sam Uley and his crazy shirtless gang! I don't understand!" Shit! Now I know that's what happened. He had to be protecting her from himself.

"Bella please calm down." I made a final attempt to rid her of her pain. It seemed to work as she just sniffled here and there. How am I supposed to tell her? I know it's not my secret to share but she needs to know. How could I tell her without her freaking out that her best friend is a werewolf? I remembered Bella telling Alice once about their tribes legends. She knew one was true due to it referring to us. Little did she know that all of the others were true too. That was it! "Bella, you've heard of the Quileute legends before right?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah, but the only one that is true is the one about the 'Cold Ones'...you guys." She paused for a minute. "Why? What are you getting at?"

"Bella, I know it's not my place to tell you about their secrets but Jacob did tell you our secret." Her eyebrows knitted together. "And technically he did tell you their secrets too. They are decedents of wolves, remember?" She nodded her head slowly before her eyes got big.

"Wait. You mean that Jacob's-" She didn't finish her question but only took in the expression on my face.

"A werewolf, Bella. Yes." Bella looked relieved.

"But then why doesn't he want to be my friend anymore?" She still had tears in her eyes.

I smiled down at her. "To protect you. He doesn't want to hurt you if he changes out of nowhere in front of you. I told you it was all a misunderstanding. I'm sure he still wants to be your friend, he's just worried about your safety." Bella let out of breath of relief. "Come on, you haven't eaten in a long time, let's get something in your stomach before you drop dead." She laughed at my little joke and I joined her as we headed down for the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I kind of hit a wall of writer's block. I hope this will suffice for now though. Enjoy!


	5. Emmett

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**The Violet Hour**

Chapter 5: Emmett

As I sat and watched Jasper attempt to help Esme cook something for me to eat I couldn't help but notice that there were less of the Cullens around. I knew Carlisle was at work and that Edward and Alice had flown the coop, but where was Emmett and Rosalie? Watching Jasper try to cook should have been comical to me, but I just couldn't find it in myself to laugh. Esme was trying to beat Jasper away with a spatula, telling him that he was going to ruin my food.

Finally, he took a seat across from me at the island. "Jasper," he looked up at me. "Where is Emmett and Rosalie? I mean, I know where everyone else is for the most part, but where are they?"

Esme turned to me and Jasper as soon as I brought my question out in the open. She looked worried. "Bella, Rose and Emm-"

Jasper held his hand up to silence his 'mother' before speaking. "Esme, I will not lie to her or feed her some bullshit story." He turned back to me. "Bella, Rose left. She wants to help Alice back into her right state of mind. Emmett, on the other hand, is in his room."

I could tell that something wasn't right. "What happened?"

"Emmett's not okay right now. Rose didn't want him going with her to Alaska. He isn't safe to be around, Bella." Jasper sounded like he was less worried than he really was.

"What do you mean, 'he isn't safe to be around'?"

"He hasn't been hunting since Rose left. Esme has even brought blood back for him and he won't feed." He paused. "Emmett's really depressed right now. He won't come out of his room and he keeps his door locked at all times."

"I want to see him." _Stupid, Bella! Stupid!_

"That might not be a good idea, dear." Esme spoke up as she set a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. "We don't want you to get hurt. Emmett wouldn't be able to live with himself if he harmed you."

I understood what they were saying, but he's going through basically the same thing that I had just went through. Maybe I could help him. "I need to speak to him."

"He won't talk to anyone." Esme continued.

"Maybe he will talk to me. He is going through what I've gone through. I can understand where he's coming from. I want to help. And besides, he won't hurt me." _Stay positive Bella._

Jasper tried to cover his laugh with a cough. "How do you know that he won't hurt you?"

"Go out and hunt down a nice big bear for me. Collect the blood. I'll get him to drink it." Jasper looked like he wanted to put down my idea, but I wasn't taking no for an answer. "Please Jazz."

His head hung low before looking back up to me and nodded his head. "Fine. We will hear if he tries to attack you."

"Good, good. Now go!" I was feeling a little impatient. I obviously couldn't see Jasper moving around at vampire speed but he was out of the house before I could bring a forkful of eggs to my mouth. "I'm sorry Esme." I couldn't help but to feel guilty about breaking up her family. It was all my fault.

"For what?" She asked taking up the seat Jasper had occupied previously.

"For breaking up your family." I said quietly. I knew that she heard me loud and clear, but it seemed to make me feel better.

Esme, so kind, so sweet, smiling, she brought her ice cold hand across the table to rest over mine. "It's not your fault. It was everyone's decision to split. Edwards, Roses, not exactly Alice's, but maybe it's for the better though."

"But I can't help but to feel like I did this to you." _Damn! When did I become such a pussy? I know that I'm a klutz and all but this is not me!_

"Don't worry about it. Everything will fall into place like it should." She paused to take an unnecessary breath. "Do you really think you can help Emmett?"

She looked so hopeful. I wasn't sure that I could help him but I was going to go down trying. "I hope so Esme, I really hope so."

It didn't take long for Jasper to get back with a couple of canteens full of blood, which he confirmed was drained from a bear. I was more than happy to take them from him and get to work with pulling Emmett out of this funk he was in.

Jasper walked with me up to the third floor, to a door I'd never bothered to go through before. I knew that was where Emmett was residing. I first tried the polite knock on the door, which didn't work. Not an answer at all. I then decided to go for banging on the door, screaming for Emmett to open up the door. Still nothing. I turned to Jasper and asked for him to blast the door open with his super vampire strength. Now that definitely worked. I gave him a reassuring smile and carefully stepped through the doorway. I noticed that the room was dark. But through the sunlight coming from one of the large windows, I could make out the large figure of Emmett sitting in the corner of the room, knees drawn up to his chest, head in his hands. This was not something I had expected.

"Emmett?" I cautiously made my way over to him. If I wasn't careful, I could be drained before I knew it. He wasn't exactly the safest vamp to be around at the moment, but I was willing to risk it. My feet led me over to his hunched figure and I found myself kneeling down in front of him. "Emmett?" He didn't even move at the call of his name. "Emmett, look at me." Still nothing. I placed my hand on his knee to keep my balance but to also get his attention. "Please Emmett. Look at me." Not a damn thing. "You promised. You promised you would never leave me, that you'd take care of me. I might as well consider you to be MIA just like Edward, like everyone else that promised to never leave me. Cowards. You're all a bunch of fucking cowards." That seemed to get his attention.

In a millisecond he was standing, looking more dangerous than I'd ever seen him. The look in his eyes was murderous. "I'm not a coward!" I'd never heard him sound so dark before, so…evil. "And never, I mean _never_ compare me to Edward! I'm nothing like him and I never will be!"

I grabbed one of the canteens of blood, fearing that he would attack me. "Emmett, you need to calm down." He started coming toward me, like I was his prey. "Emmett, please, you'll regret hurting me if you don't calm down now." I held out the canteen. "You need to drink this." He kept coming at me. "Now, Emmett. Drink it!" I ended up with my back to the wall and he was still coming at me. But he stopped when he got less than a few inches from my body. I was relieved to see that he took the canteen from my trembling hand and opened it. Taking one more look at me before downing the blood. I could see the hauntingly scary blackness in his eyes become a dull gold.

"Got anymore?" His voice sounded rough and slightly scratchy.

It took me a minute to realize that he had asked me for more. I quickly handed the other canteen over to him. "That's all that I've got. It should hold you off for a little bit, but you'll have to go hunting in a while."

He nodded before drinking down the second one. "Thanks." _That's all I get? I risk my life to feed _him_ and all I get is a 'thanks'?_

"No problem." Now for the awkward silence.

Emmett cleared his throat. "So, how does a human obtain bears blood?"

It takes me a minute as I'm looking at him like he really has gone mad. "Oh, Jasper went out and got it upon my request."

"Ah." He went quiet again. "So what did you want?"

"Uh, to get you out of this…um, funk?" I didn't know how else to word it, that's the only thing that came to my mind before, why not?

"I'm in a _funk_? What the hell is a funk?" Emmett said, looking completely puzzled. "Is that some sort of slang you kids are using today?"

"Emmett," I sat on the edge on his bed. "come on, sit down." I pat the spot next to me. He takes another minute to look at me before sitting down next to me. "She will come back. She just wanted to help. She felt useless being here helping. But she didn't know what else to do. She just went to take care of Alice. There's no reason for you to lose it over her going to help your sister."

"She didn't say that she would be back." He sounded so lost, like a small child.

"Then if she doesn't come back, then the only thing you can do is move on." I reach over and rub his back. "If it's not meant to be, then it's not meant to be. The only thing we can do now is wait and see. Until then, I will not allow you to wallow in self pity within the dark abyss. Been there, done that and I'm not letting anyone else go there too." Emmett started to interrupt me. "No, Emmett. No excuses. You are going to interact with the family weather you like it or not. And none of that emo shit either. You need to get your mind off of her and onto other things right now. And if she comes back then 'yay'! I won't hear a word about it otherwise. You understand Emm?" He nodded his head as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. "Now," I said, pulling back. "you need to go hunt for real, before you decided to drain me."

We stood up together and I led the way out of his room and down the stairs. I could see Esme and Jasper start to walk from the kitchen towards us. I quickly shook my head, telling them to stay where they were as Emmett and I walked to the front door. We stopped at the now open door. "Thank you Bella."

I gave Emmett one more hug before shooing him out the door to hunt. I stood behind the glass door and watched as he ran to the forest before I leaned back against the door with a smile on my face. _Mission accomplished. Kudos to me!_

* * *

_**A/N: sorry for the long wait...I had a bad case of writers' block.**_


End file.
